Глазго
История Глазго: хроника Довоенный период Хулиганы «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика» доминируют на шотландской футбольной арене с небольшими перерывами с конца XIX века по сей день, что позволяет говорить о древнейшем дерби в мире. «Глазго Рейнджерс» и «Селтик» дислоцируются в Глазго, одном из самых криминальных городов Европы. Фанаты двух прославленных шотландских клубов представляют рабочий класс, их разделяют не социальные, а религиозные противоречия. «Селтик» был образован крупнейшей в Шотландии общиной ирландских католиков, чтобы он представлял их интересы среди местных протестантов. В свою очередь, «Рейнджерс» всегда считался самым шотландским клубом, представляющим интересы протестантов из числа рабочего класса. Таким образом, обе команды стали заложниками жестокого противостояния в среде шотландского пролетариата, продолжающегося до сих пор. В начале XX века рабочие Глазго и всей восточной и центральной Шотландии размежевались на религиозной основе. Все это, наряду с высоким уровнем преступности, который тогда наблюдался в городских трущобах, превратило футбольные стадионы в главное место проведения досуга для рабочего класса и одновременно в арену жестоких побоищ. Начиная с 90-х годов XIX века и до конца XX века массовые беспорядки в Глазго не затихают. Так, в газете «Mercury» сообщалось о крупных беспорядках, произошедших на стадионе «Хэмпден Парк» после финала Кубка Шотландии 1909 года между «Селтиком» и «Рейнджерс». Вооруженные ножами и учинившие погромы на трибунах фанаты вырвались на поле и устроили на нем баррикады, которые они подожгли перед атакой полицейских. В столкновениях, которые продолжались более двух часов, несколько полицейских скончались от полученных ножевых ранений Глазго, являясь крупнейшим промышленным центром страны, обрел часть своей печальной известности благодаря жестокой культуре уличных банд, существовавших в городе на протяжении долгого времени. Многие из них были сформированы на основе религиозных взглядов, а самой известной, если говорить о футболе, стала группировка под названием «Бриджтон Билли Бойз» (Bridgetown Billy Boys). Основанная в середине 20-х годов, она взяла это имя в честь своего лидера Билли Фуллертона и, согласно легенде, была способна собрать под свои знамена на матчи с участием «Рейнджерс» более 800 человек. По иронии судьбы район Бриджтон, объявленный ими своей вотчиной, находится в опасном соседстве с домашней ареной «Селтика» – «Паркхэд Стэдиум», и очень часто многие фанаты этого клуба становились жертвами нападения «Билли Бойз» даже в те дни, когда «Рейнджерс» не играл. По сей день этот район является чисто протестантским, и недавнее убийство молодого болельщика «Селтика», возвращавшегося с игры домой, говорит о том, что в современном Глазго изменилось немногое. Фанаты «Рейнджерс» по-прежнему регулярно воспевают подвиги Билли Фуллертона и его последователей: Привет, привет, мы «Билли Бойз», Привет, привет, вы узнаете нас по нашим крикам, Мы по колено в фенианской крови, Сдавайся или умрешь, Так как мы – «Бриджтон Билли Бойз».http://www.e-reading.org.ua/chapter.php/8407/7/Brimson_-_Fanaty.html Члены BBB в подавляющем большинстве являлись не просто футбольными фанатами, а опытными уличными бойцами, прошедшими суровую школу каменных джунглей промышленного центра Шотландии. Тем не менее до 70-х годов прошлого века членов Bridgetown Billy Boys воспринимали скорее как бандитов из района Бриджтаун, а уже потом как футбольных фанов. В 1927 году между BBB и фанатами «Селтика» состоялась грандиозное сражение, в котором участвовали около 2000 человек! Результат – первое в Шотландии футбольное убийство. Саппортер «Селтика» умер от удара ножом в сердце. 5 сентября 1931 года, во время очередного дерби Old Firm, вратарь «Селтика» и сборной Шотландии Джон Томсон столкнулся в собственной штрафной с нападающим «Глазго Рейнджерс» Сэмом Инглишем. Инглиш, взвившись в воздух, проломил голкиперу череп. Томсон сразу был госпитализирован, но в тот же день умер в больнице, не приходя в сознание. Узнавшим об этом саппортерам «кельтов» захотелось мести, и 6 сентября между фанами Old Firm состоялось очередное побоище, в ходе которого был убит один из поклонников «Джерс». Бойцы BBB не зацикливались на футболе, попутно занимаясь криминалом: мелкими и крупными грабежами, разбоями. К 40-м годам более половины членов банды успели побывать за решеткой. По трагическому стечению обстоятельств, «Паркхэд Стэдиум» – домашний стадион «Селтика» – находился вблизи от района Бриджтаун, и члены BBB редко могли отказать себе в удовольствии прошвырнуться к вотчине ненавистных врагов, дабы устроить там очередную драку. В те смутные времена считалось моветоном ходить по Глазго без ножа и еще большим недоразумением – не пускать его в ход по поводу и без. Поэтому бои Old Firm всегда заканчивались кровью. http://www.ultrasnews.com/archives/5609 60-е К середине 60-х в Глазго появились моды. Группировки «Флитс» и «Тонгс» постоянно сходились в драках в центре города и на стадионах, так что кровавые столкновения фанатов «Рейнджерс» и «Селтика» стали привычным для всех явлением. Бандитское влияние способствовало тому, что эти столкновения частенько выливались в драки фанатов между собой, однако с ростом благосостояния рабочего класса количество выезжающих на гостевые игры стало увеличиваться. 70-е В 70-е годы в Шотландии появились новые фирмы, а большинство членов Bridgetown Billy Boys теперь в первую очередь были футбольными хулиганами, а потом уже уличной шпаной. Новоявленные фирмы других шотландских клубов общались между собой, даже не думая влезать в отношения «Джерс» и «Кельтов». Old Firm ушла в тень после трагических событий на стадионе «Айброкс» в 1971 году. Тогда под обрушившимся лестничным сооружением погибли несколько фанатов двух лучших шотландских клубов, и лидеры саппорт-движения решили не проводить силовых акций несколько лет в знак уважения к погибшим. Тем не менее, беспорядки с их участием вспыхивали за границей. Особо памятны столкновения с франкистской милицией прямо на футбольном поле, вспыхнувшие сразу же по окончании финального матча розыгрыша Кубка обладателей кубков в Барселоне в 1972 году, завершившегося победой «Рейнджерс». Полуфинальный матч того же турнира «Рейнджерс» - Динамо Москва был также отмечен массовыми беспорядками. После того как динамовцы в конце второго тайма сократили счет до 3:2, громадная толпа шотландских фанатов, прорвав кордоны, оккупировала поле, не позволив завершить игру. УЕФА сохранила результат в силе, а штрафные санкции против «Рейнджерс» распространила на следующий сезон. 80-е: эпоха кэжуалс После затишья 70-х гг. начали набирать силу шотландские бригады из других городов. Однако фанаты из Глазго все еще держали марку. В 80-м, во время финального матча на Кубок Шотландии (естественно, «Глазго Рейнджерс» против «Селтика»), проходившего на стадионе «Хэмпдон Парк», между членами Old Firm развязалась кровавая бойня. Фанаты сначала закидывали бутылками и монетами игроков соперника, затем – друг друга, после чего схватились в рукопашной. Драка была широкомасштабной, силы правопорядка не могли справиться с разбушевавшимися фирмачами, и для их успокоения пришлось вызывать наряды конной полиции. Кроме того у саппортеров «Джерс» появился еще один враг, с которым необходимо было считаться. Мобы футбольного клуба «Хартс» стали настоящим проклятием для парней из Бриджтауна. Фанаты «Хартса» настолько любили драться, что, когда на их стадион не приезжала саппорт-бригада соперника, начинали… колошматить друг друга! Практика постоянного боя принесла плоды: вскоре объединившиеся мобы «Хартса» смогли побить заносчивых гостей, которые по своей излюбленной традиции попытались занять «хозяйскую» трибуну. Это было первое крупное поражение BBB, но далеко не последнее. В 1981 году они были в пух и прах разбиты близ «Питторди», домашней арены «Абердина». В Шотландии начался рассвет казуального движения, и фирма Aberdeen Soccer Casuals постепенно становилась сильнейшей национальной бригадой. BBB переживали настоящий кризис: сосредоточив внимание и ненависть на фанатах «Селтика», они проглядели рост остальных радикальных футбольных группировок страны. У «Глазго Рейнджерс» тоже появилась казуальная фирма – Inter City Firm, названная в честь устрашающей все живое одноименной группировки клуба «Вест Хэм Юнайтед». ВВВ поддерживали с ICF ровные отношения: без особой дружбы, но и без конфликтов. В отличие от бойцов Bridgetown Billy Boys, традиционно имеющих пролетарское происхождение, члены ICF принадлежали к среднему классу. Задвинутые на вторые роли в родной стране, Billy Boys неожиданно легко сошлись с Headhunters – «Охотниками за головами», знаменитой фирмой «Челси». Был придуман незамысловатый совместный гимн, состоящий из простых и запоминающихся строк: «Go! Go! Go! Go! Blues! Blues! Blues! Оh!» Слоган составлен на английский манер: с указанием превалирующей синей цветовой гаммы обоих клубов и словом «О!», использующимся для рифмы («охи» и «ахи» в кричалках – давняя мода английских фирмачей). Вскоре была проведена первая совместная акция, само собой, против фанов «Селтика». «Кельты», впрочем, не отсиживались в стороне – они завели дружбу с «Джибберс» и «Кокни Редс», разветвленными мобами «Манчестер Юнайтед». 90-е 2000-е В 2000 году группа пьяных британцев, составленная из фанатов «Селтика» и «МЮ», атаковала в Глазго нескольких бойцов Bridgetown Billy Boys. Произошло это прямо в районе Бриджтаун. Неизвестно, чем для последних завершилось бы сражение, если бы им на подмогу не подоспели казуалы – члены Inter City Firm. Это событие сыграло решающую роль в жизни группировки ICF. Относительно новая бригада в 2001 году отняла у ВВВ титул самой большой фирмы, поддерживающей «Рейнджерс». Численность казуалов росла, а членов Billy Boys с каждым годом становилось меньше и меньше. Что, впрочем, не помешало последним в 2002 году совершить акцию: напасть в Бриджтауне на двух молодых фанов «Селтика» – в отместку, как считается, за «позор 2000 года». Один из «кельтов» быстро ретировался, а другому повезло меньше. Он скончался от ран в местной больнице. Данное происшествие заставило говорить о новой волне ненависти, вспыхнувшей среди членов Old Firm. С 2003 года фанаты «Селтика» неизменно пытаются заводить на дерби свою песню, посвященную вратарю Джону Томсону: So come all you Glasgow Celtic, Stand up and play the game, For between your posts there stands a ghost, Johnny Thomson is his name!» Примечания Category:Шотландия